When No One's Looking
by BakaChan003
Summary: Three Russia/America drabbles using the prompts, 'I Have Stomatitis', 'Did You Kill It' and 'Airplane Clouds'. Human names used. AU if you want to see it that way ;D


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

These are a couple of drabbles prompted by **Chou ni Natte**'s generators, which you can find linked from her profile, if you're interested! ;3 Ah, also...when writing these I just kinda 'went with it', so I'm not sure if any would be 'AU'. _Could_ be, but. Whatever you decide is probably fine!

* * *

**1. I have stomatitis**

"I have stomatitis."

Alfred stopped short of Ivan's lips. His clear, blue eyes widened considerably.

"You have _what_ now?" The blonde grimaced slightly as his heels dropped back to the floor. Ivan sighed and began to explain.

"It's herpes of the mouth." On second thought, it was probably not the best wording he could have used. Knowing Alfred, he would...

"You have an STD? Is it contagious? Oh my God, did I give it to you!"

Of course, Alfred began working himself into a tizzy and looked as if he were trying to get both further from and closer to the other man. Ivan resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. Instead, he set his hands heavily upon Alfred's shoulders to keep him still as he looked him in the eye.

"No, it is _not_ an STD. You didn't give it to me."

"But, you said it's 'herpes'..."

"I did. And it is. But I think it was most likely caused by eating too much fruit this summer."

"Fruit? Heeey, you're not talking about _me_, right?" Alfred tried to look pouty while wriggling his eyebrows at the same time.

Ivan rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling as he crushed the other man to his chest.

"I can't kiss you for at least a week." At that, Alfred pulled away looking scandalized.

"Then, I guess I'll just get stomachitis, too!" Ivan's mouth was a bit preoccupied before he could correct him.

**2. Did you kill it?**

"Ivan! Ivan, help! Holy shit, get in here!"

Ivan looked up from his book when he heard Alfred's screams of horror. He knew the other man was supposed to be taking a shower, so it couldn't possibly be anything harmful...could it? Carefully marking his page, Ivan set his book down and calmly made his way upstairs. He smiled a bit as Alfred continued to scream his name, sounding more pitiful with each passing second. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"дорогой, you called?"

"Get the fuck in here! _Please!_"

Ivan's smile grew as he finally entered the bathroom. He pulled away the shower curtain to reveal a most pathetic sight. Alfred was squeezed into the corner of the tub with a small spider dangling directly in front of him.

"Get it, already! I've been trapped here!"

Alfred was beginning to sound near to tears. Ivan sighed and reached out to carefully encase the spider in his hand. Finally, the blonde was quieting down. He looked so relieved, Ivan couldn't resist messing with him just a bit more.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" He slowly brought his hand closer to Alfred.

"Nonono! Kill it! Please, Ivan, get it away from me!" The American looked as if he wanted to climb the walls.

Ivan giggled and moved to gently set the spider on the counter top, placing the cup from the sink over it for safe-keeping. He would release it in the garden after he finished 'comforting' his boyfriend. He turned to face Alfred as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Why don't you just _kill_ it? What if it gets out!"

The blonde continued to whine loudly. Ivan kicked his pants away and stepped into the shower, looking pointedly at Alfred and grasping his chin.

"Shut up."

Alfred did shut up. But only because Ivan's tongue was suddenly in his mouth.

**3. Airplane Clouds**

One afternoon, they lay on their backs in the lush grass of the garden. The sky was clear and blue above them. Alfred raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and watched a bumblebee hover nearby. He could not feel more peaceful if he tried. He turned his head to find that Ivan had dozed off. Smiling as he nuzzled the man's arm, Alfred decided he was content to simply watch him sleep. Above them, the plane Alfred had hired was spelling out the words he'd specified earlier. Ivan wouldn't see them today, but that was OK. Alfred sighed softly as he felt around for the small box in his pocket. There would be another chance.

* * *

D'aww. Wasn't sure about that last one, but I can always do with some inane fluff. And yeah, I totally did some research to write that 'stomatitis' thing. Also, I prooobably won't add any other drabbles to this, so's ya know.

Critique? ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
